Reality TV
by Wildwolf
Summary: AU. Watch the cast of Dragon Knights (ok, selectively some) as they go to school/college, hang out, and grow into romance relationships! Bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Reality TV**

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor

Pairing(s): Nohiro/Rune, Ruwalk/Alfeegi, Tetheus/Kaistern, Shydeman/Fedelta

Warnings: Shounen ai, maybe light yaoi? So IOW, rating may change.

Plot: Reincarnated/AU fic... they're all average high school/college-level American students... watch them go on with their lives of friendship, rivalries, blossoming romances, and being subbed by Kharl for Biology! Oh, and... beware the last one. And this is not meant to be too much of angst, but it has it sometimes.

Notes: Of course, Tetheus and Shydeman and Shyrendora are all related, but we won't see much of Shyrendora. Or much of the female characters, period. Kaistern has an apartment and Rath lives with him... no yaoi implied.

Based on my school... **sigh and groan**

Don't ask about the title, or I will sick the Watering Can on you.

**Chapter One-**

The bell rang with an ominous sound... it didn't sound good for our young heroes as they walked through the dimly lit hallways, pressing against obstacles and running into dangers at every turn...

"Damn! Why is Freshman hallway so crowded?" Thatz yelled in a loud voice as Rath shrugged in reply.

"Well, logic says that it's because it is the front hallway and connected to the commons." Rune answered.

"Yeah, well, we need to get to Advisory. Where're your classes?" Rath asked.

"Room 307, T. Rowe." Rune commented, remembering the slip of fluorescent paper on the front of the door.

"Room 314." Thatz yawned.

"Hm, me too!" Rath smiled.

"Well, see ya Rune!" They ran off to find their way, leaving the poor long-haired blond on his own.

"My first day of Freshman year... my, it doesn't seem too bad... I haven't seen anyone get shoved into a locker as of yet. In fact, these lockers seem rather small to fit someone in..." He told himself this to calm his own nerves as he crossed into the Junior back hallway to where the rooms in the 300's were.

The Juniors were a lot taller than him.

He found the room and quickly slid into a seat in the front. Soon, more people crowded in. One particular boy came up and sat behind him.

"Hi." The boy said cheerily.

"Hello." Rune turned around in his seat that was discomfortingly connected to the desk. And what was even worse, he couldn't lean back because one of the metal bars was missing.

"My name's Nohiro and you are?"

"Rune. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Nohiro smiled. "Hey, question, do you have a boyfriend?"

Rune flushed and was silent before shaking his head.

"Really? Will you go out with me? I mean, yeah, we just met and all, but you seem really nice, and, and, and..."

Rune held up a hand before he hyperventilated. "Nohiro, you seem really nice too, but... I'm not a girl. I'm a guy."

Nohiro was silent, comprehending the situation. "Oh! I'm sorry..." He flushed red. "I'm really sorry, I mean, I-I, ah!" He buried his face in his arms.

"That's ok! That's ok!" Rune tried to calm him down, seeing as half the class was staring. "A lot of people make that mistake. It happens all the time." In reality, it didn't, but if it would make him stop...

"Still... ah... this isn't how I thought I would start off high school." He said, picking his head back up.

"Not exactly how I planned either..." Rune said softly.

"Ok, my name is Terry Rowe." The teacher said as she picked up her class roster. "When I call your name, say here, and then we can pass out your schedules! Nathan."

"Here."

"Courtney."

"Here."

"Rune."

"I'm here."

"Nohiro?"

"Yes!"

"Hey, think we're going to dissect anything in Biology?" Thatz asked.

"You know what would be cool? If we found out there was a demon somewhere around here! Like if one of our classmates was. Then I could kill them!" Rath smiled at the possibility.

"Ok Rath, too much Yu Yu Hakusho. You know there's no such thing as demons." Thatz sighed.

"I know..."

The bell rang and everyone sat down. The teacher walked in, setting stuff down and picking up the class roster. "Hello, my name is Lykouleon, and I will be your Advisory teacher for all of your time at high school. Ok, when I call role, say here... Rath?"

"Here!"

"Katherine?"

"Here."

"Thatz?"

"...oh? Huh? Here!"

"Someone should stay awake... Bret?" And on went the roll.

"Fedelta..." The teacher, Mrs. Stone, called in room 305.

"Hn." He grunted, staring straight at the chalkboard.

"Veronica!"

"Here."

"Bierrez."

"Huh?" The yellow/orange-haired asked sleepily.

"Shydeman?"

"Hn." Shydeman shrugged, opening one slit of an eye and glaring.

"Shyrendora?"

"Here." She answered, raising a hand and turning to talk to some friends.

"Twins?"

"Yes ma'am," and "Hn," were the answers... one guess at which came from whom.

"This sucks." Fedelta whispered as the teacher continued role.

"I know. Since when did my sister become a prep?" Shydeman rolled his eyes.

The teacher finished and started handing out schedules. Fedelta and Shydeman received theirs and started comparing.

"Ok, we have Geography the same... and Health. And English. I have gym when you have band." Shydeman pointed stuff out. "Wait, I have gym twice?! Oh no..."

"Band's better than Orchestra." Fedelta muttered, staring at Shydeman's schedule.

"French?" Shydeman asked.

"At least I'm not waiting till my second year to get my first year of a foreign language in." Fedelta bit (not literally) back.

"And now," the teacher looked pointedly at the two, "we will discuss dress code violations."

The two in question obvious were not in dress code...

"We have a lot of the same classes." Rune commented, pointing them out. "Second period gym, fifth Geography, sixth Biology, and seventh Art."

_Wow. That means I get to spend a lot of time around Rune, huh? I'm going to love B-days... that's when periods 5-8 are, right? Yeah. A-day is 1-4._ Nohiro thought to himself. "You take Orchestra?"

"Yeah. I play the violin."

"I would have gone into band, but I really don't want to have to march around."

"Really? My friend Rath shares an apartment with a college freshman who played in the marching band while he was in high school and said it was fun. French horn, I think it was."

"Oh, then maybe I should have... but then we wouldn't have Gym together!" Nohiro pointed out, smiling innocently.

"True, true." Rune's eyes wandered to the other people crowded into the room. This place was so different from his Intermediate school, where he had gone for a special Gifted program. Rath and Thatz had been normal students there. There were two girls he recognized from that said Gifted program. One was popular and one was a short anime fan- neither had had ever talked to. "So, where did you go to Intermediate school?"

"I went to Brookside."

"I see. Hm, gym is second period..."

"Mr. Lykouleon?" Thatz asked. "What lunches do we have?"

"Yes, I will make that announcement. English and other languages have A lunch, meaning, when the bell rings to go to third period, you go to lunch instead. Health-"

He finished up as the announcements came on and welcomed everyone back to school and whatnot. It was boring, so Rath zoned it out. Both of them had c lunch. Thatz complained that that seemed really late...

Finally, the bell rang.

"Time for band!" Rath chimed, shouldering his backpack.

"Yep. Wonder where Rune is."

At this point of time, Rune and Nohiro were heading for the lockers in the freshmen hall. They had gotten their locker combos with their schedules and didn't feel like carrying their stuff around.

"Hey, watch it." The boy in black glared as Rune bumped into him.

Nohiro's eyes narrowed as the said boy and his white-clad companion walked through the hall, crowds seeming to part for them alone. "Those two."

"Who were they?" Rune asked.

"They were Fedelta and Shydeman. They went to Brookside with me. They're Goths." Nohiro explained.

"Don't Goths usually wear black? What about Shydeman?"

"I don't know... they're just strange. I'd stay away from them." Nohiro warned.

"Will do." Rune's gaze followed them until they turned the hallway.

"Hola clase. Me llamo es senorita Salabarria."

The class stared at her.

"Ok then... Hello class, my name is Ms. Salabarria. This is my first year teaching high school and this is the first class, so... feel like y'all are my guinea pig class."

Bierrez didn't listen as he turned up his CD player. He sat in the back corner of the class, refusing to pay attention.

"Bierrez? Bierrez? Is he here?" Ms. Salabarria called his name a few times.

"Huh? What?" Bierrez asked coldly, opening his eyes just enough to glare.

"Bierrez, I will ask you to take those off now."

"What ever." He shoved them in his large jean pockets and proceeded to ignore everyone.

Nohiro glared at him. So this was Bierrez... a kid that he had heard about that supposedly came from another one of the Intermediate Schools and was responsible for planning the majority of the vandalisms that went on. Shydeman and Fedelta had a self-proclaimed rivalry with him. And now the legend was here, right before his eyes, not looking like anything he should respect.

Bierrez opened a single orange eye and stared at him. "What?"

Nohiro turned around to face the front as his name was called. "Here."

"And class, on Friday (it was a Wednesday, despite being the 1st day of school) you will need to bring your instruments from home or bring in a signed rental form. Today, you will receive your uniforms."

Rath and Thatz had been fitted for uniforms during band camp, but almost no one left their instruments at school during that time, so there was no capabilities to play. Logical, isn't it?

Each student was called one-by-one to receive their uniforms. They would have to bring them home later.

"Marching sucks." Thatz grumbled, rather the lazy person. "And I have to carry my uniform very carefully on the bus!"

"Kaistern picks me up- he can bring you when you need your instrument."

"Thank you... thank you!" Thatz nearly cried. The bus was noisy.

"I'll call him during lunch, assuming he's not in class."

"You live in an apartment with a college guy. No fair..." Thatz groaned.

"No, I hate Kaistern." Rath said simply. "He's too strict on me and he treats me like a little kid."

"What does he keep you from doing?"

"Certain R movies are off limits, doesn't let me go out late at night, no practicing with my sword, and no embarrassing him in front of his friends, despite that he's know them and I've known them a long time. There's more, but you're asking too much from someone who's not a morning person."

Thatz just stared at him, wondering how that was very strict at all, seeing his own parents just said no R-rated movies, period.

Rune was tired, but he couldn't yawn. He just stared at his teacher- who had not yet introduced herself- in total awe; as did the majority of the class. She sat at her desk, writing on something. Her hair was gray and frizzled with lively brown eyes and a backscratcher sticking out of the back of her shirt.

She looked up from what she was writing in suddenly. "Hello class!" She said in a loud voice. "My name is Mrs. Mayo. Welcome to English Pre-AP. Now, you were supposed to have a five-section spiral- I want you to open it up to the second section now and title it: My First Day of High School."

She walked to the front of her desk and held up a roster, calling roll.

Rune followed her instructions and wrote it down.

"Now," she said as she finished, "all of you signed up for the Pre-AP course. I expect you to be able to convey your thoughts into writing. I want you to write your thoughts of this being your first day of high school into your writing."

Rune thought. How has high school treated him so far? It felt so much like when he had entered Intermediate school. So many rumors of things to come, and yet all of them seemed like lies. And already he had made a friend, so it didn't look that bad. And when he got home, he would call his best friend from Intermediate school- a girl named Tintlet- and they would converse about how the first day of school went and whether of not either of them made any new friends.

At this point of time, Mrs. Mayo turned on some happy music that had to do with sunshine and smiling... oh Kami-sama, gag and choke me now.

Fedelta and Shydeman stared at the teacher of Geography- Mrs. Lucas- as she explained her syllabus.

"By the end of the year, you will know the majority of capitols in the countries of the world, you will know the location of major landmarks, and you will know about many cultures that live in these locations and how geography shaped their existence." She paused. "On your desk you will see several pieces of white paper. Take one and draw out how you think the world looks on it. Draw the outlines of the continents. Well, go on!"

Both of them picked up a sheet of paper and drew outlines of what they thought the continents looked like. They were given two minutes.

"Hey, you left off Spain." Fedelta whispered.

Shydeman hissed as he used his eraser. "What about you and Malaysia? And central America?"

"Well, look at your Canada!"

The two minutes produced rather crappy drawings from the whole class.

Mrs. Lucas took them up and flipped through them. "And by the end of the year, you will know so much more about how the world looks, you should be able to make much more accurate maps. You will all become... Lucas Geographers!"

There was silence in the class. This teacher seemed slightly eccentric (though not quite as much as Mrs. Mayo, mind you).

"What classes are next?" Fedelta groaned. "I have band..."

"And that means I have Personal Fitness- one of my Gym classes."

The hour and a half ticked by ever-so-slowly... Fedelta swore he would kill someone if he had to hear about creating games and the mysterious end-of-the-year Big Project ever again. Or the newspaper project, whatever that was.

"This sucks." He snapped under his breath.

"Have patience. According to this schedule they gave us, we have one more minute until the bell rings."

"Thank you..."

The bell rang and Mrs. Lucas glared at it as if it had done some great evil. "You may go."

Kids darted from the room, most rather apathetic in movement, due to it being the first day of school. Most halfway stopped in the middle of the hallway to check their schedules.

"Gym. Why Gym?" Shydeman grumbled.

"I have band." Fedelta was a little happy about this, because he actually enjoyed band. "I don't have to have gym credits because marching takes its place."

"You have to wear the creepy outfits."

"So..."

Shydeman smiled evilly. "I'm going to a football game, if only to see that."

"No, you won't,"

"Every Friday, right?"

"Damn you."

Shydeman sighed. "Such language. Ah, here's the Fine Arts hall, and I believe the band hall is right at the end of it."

Fedelta did not replay, just glared.

Shydeman continued walking, feeling a stare at the back of his head. Turning, he saw the boys from earlier. The one with dark brown hair adverted his eyes and continued talking with the blond.

They were going to be annoying, Shydeman knew.

Rune and Nohiro continued walking behind the taller silvery-haired boy. Nohiro had absolutely nothing good to say about him.

Ten minutes found them in front of a female coach in a co-ed class. This particular teacher had a very evil glare... "Ok class, next time, every one of you needs to bring gym clothes to dress out in. We will start conditioning, which will include running the mile."

There was a chorus of sounds of dismay.

"Don't complain..." She picked up a stack of papers. "Pass these around; they are your syllabuses for the semester."

Nohiro looked it over once he received one.

"Tae-Bo?" Rune sweat-dropped. "Why Tae-Bo?"

"Basketball and volleyball; this class doesn't seem that bad- aside from the running the mile part."

Shydeman sat in the back of the room, against the mirrored wall. He refused to consort with these people. He inevitably wished that Fedelta was here for him to talk to. He may have had a bad reputation from the number of fights he had gotten into and the number of ISS days he had served, but Fedelta had been there to talk to him and break rules with as well.

Ok, so he hadn't been there, exactly, when they had gotten expelled. But that's beside the point.

Lets see how long this teacher could put up with him.

Rath sat with his eyes on the orange and yellow-haired boy that had sat next to him. His orange eyes stared off into space as the class waited for the teacher.

"Ok, class!" Yes, it was the hyperactive, slightly-senile teacher that Rune had had prior to. "I am Mrs. Mayo, your English 1, Pre-AP teacher."

Rath's eyebrow twitched violently. Why had he decided to sit right next to her desk?

"Bierrez!" She called role, making Rath jump from her loud voice.

"Hn." Bierrez nodded, staring off into nothingness. A closer look gave Rath the opportunity to see the earphones in his ears.

"Beard!"

"Huh?" A girl asked sleepily.

On and on went the roll... isn't it rather tiring?

"Rath!"

"Here."

"Rath- that's a strange name. It's almost like the Grapes of Wrath, which you will be reading in here."

There was a gasp and eyes widened. What sort of teacher would make freshmen read that?!

"Just kidding. Though, because this is an advanced course, you will be expected to do exemplary reading and comprehension of the assigned novels. Now, where was I...? See!"

"Here." The blond boy answered.

Rath now wondered, why didn't he take a regular course?!

"So, Bierrez, what's that you're listening to?" Mrs. Mayo came up to him, holding a backscratcher in hand. A look at her desk revealed a cabinet that had two vases of the said backscratchers in them on top of it.

"Anything but you." Bierrez mumbled.

Mrs. Mayo glared at him. "Put those up, or I will be forced to confiscate them and give you a detention. Also, your lack of respect is horrible."

Bierrez shrugged.

And so the match of wits began, and Rath had a ringside seat.

"Ok, class. I have bad news; you're real teacher isn't here today, so I'm here as a substitute."

The first thoughts Thatz had was of what sort of teacher would be gone on the first day of school. But then he looked up.

The substitute teacher had hair that was white and purple that stuck up in back. His purple eyes scanned the room as he picked up the roster. "And I'm sorry I'm late- I had a hard time finding the class. My name is Kharl, or at least that it was I prefer you call me."

A girl up front raised her hand. "Where's our teacher?"

"Oh, your teacher Mrs. Smith... had to be absent due to family ailment."

Thatz's eyes went blank as Kharl called the roll, answering when it was his turn. He noticed the room was full of posters of one actor by the name of Brad Pitt. Thatz had heard his name somewhere or other, but not really cared. However, the number of posters in the room proved at least a slight obsession... at the very least.

Also, Thatz noticed a few girls eyeing the substitute. Sick kids... this was going to turn into some high school drama, wasn't it? Just like on Boston Public. But then again, one of the authors on some story site or other that Rune frequented had said that the most shocking drama is reality. And that person had been referring to high school life, so... damn.

Thatz also wished that there was someone for him to converse with. His eyes sort of glazed over as Kharl passed out syllabuses and went over what materials were required for the class.

They were released to have free time for the rest of the class period- it was shortened due to the morning advisory class when they got their schedules.

Thatz sighed. He and Rath had C lunch... and that was so far away, if A-lunch started when the bell rang to release this class. According to Kaistern, the college freshman Rath lived with, third and seventh periods lasted for two hours and thirty minutes of it were one of four lunches. It sounded complex, but he'd live with it. He had in Intermediate school, but that was only three lunches...

_Enough about food! You're going to make yourself starve!_ He scolded himself as his stomach started to growl.

Fedelta stared at his marching uniform- no; no he didn't want to wear this. The other band class had already received theirs... but damn!

Fedelta sat back and glared in a pouting sort of way, before sighing in defeat. He and Shydeman often had debates about what was better, band or orchestra. Fedelta, of course, said band. Shydeman and his little viola said Orchestra, the idiots.

And still Fedelta pouted, slinking back in his chair and letting his already low tight jeans slide further, causing the stares of much of the female members of the band.

And hah, Fedelta was in one of the higher advances (not the most advanced, unfortunately) of band while Shydeman was in the regular orchestra. This caused Fedelta to grin to himself, showing his vampirish fangs that had caused many people to flee from him in the hallways and had helped him earn his gothic title.

The rest of the time consisted of Fedelta and his book- Anne Rice's the Vampire Armand. It was his first to read, and he knew it was towards the end of the series, but it was the first one he could find from the bookshelves at home.

Finally, at long last, the bell rang for the next class. Or, in Fedelta and Shydeman's case, lunch.

Fedelta waited at the entrance to the Fine Arts hall for Shydeman, who came swiftly. They stared walking without a word, before Fedelta broke the silence.

"How was your class?"

"Hn. Those two idiots from the hall were there."

Fedelta nodded, a slight smirk coming to his face.

My first DK ficcie! And posted so early cause of SOMEONE... **glares at Poptart** Well, be happy, cause the second may take me a while! **pouts**

And please don't complain to me about ages... they're all just the ages I want them to be... that may be why I said it was a reincarnate fic... I dun remember~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality TV**

Right now, there is only one relationship going on, ok?

Hi-hi minna! Konnichiwa all for the Dragon Knights page! ^^ ((Great site- - go to the message board! We need new people~!))

Expect this chapter to be shorter- the last one was long...! At least, for me it was. And also, it's a pretty diverse campus... I dun know too much bout college, so please let me get away with that!

...I'm being poked.

And I will note that there may be lemon within the next few chapters, depending on whether or not you people want it. **stares at all the people from the message board** Need I ask?

**Chapter 2-**

 ((Earlier that morning))

"I'll see you, ok?" Ruwalk told the light blue-haired young man next to him.

"It's not fair; you don't have classes this morning." Alfeegi pouted.

Ruwalk smiled. "You're the one over-working yourself."

Alfeegi checked his watch. "Oh my, I have to go. I'll see you later!"

Ruwalk smirked lightly as he grabbed Alfeegi by the hair, tugging him back and planting a small kiss on his lips. "Feegi, really, leaving without a proper good bye?"

Alfeegi smiled. "Fine." He gave him a light kiss as well. "I'll see you at lunch, Ruw." And now he walked off at a content pace to his classes.

Ruwalk watched him walk off, a serene smile on his face. They had been dating for about half-a-year now- Saturday was their six month anniversary. Laughing at nothing, he started heading towards the campus library.

He noticed steps behind him. Turning, he saw Kaistern walking at a quicker pace to catch up.

"Hey." Ruwalk waved.

"Morning." Kaistern answered. "Are you going to the library?"

"Yeah. Not really to do anything, but it's something." He said briskly, holding his head up high. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just had a rough morning. It was Rath's first day of school, and he broke his alarm clock." Kaistern chuckled. "I hope he doesn't cause too much trouble."

"Rath?" Ruwalk mocked. "Never! How dare you question it?"

That got a laugh from both of them. "But I swear, if I get word that he's gotten into any fights today, I don't know what I'll do." He pushed up on the noseband of his glasses. "So, are you and Alfeegi going to do anything special this week?"

Ruwalk shrugged. "Saturday... go out to dinner, see a movie, and not even think about homework..."

"He's willing to forget about homework?!" Kaistern's eyes widened good-naturedly.

"Well, those are my plans at least. I haven't exactly talked to him about the 'no homework' policy."

"Hey, while we're at the library, can you help me on some of my studying?" Kaistern indicated his backpack.

"Sure, I guess... I'm not very good at law."

"I just need help finding some books and quizzing. My professor is certainly some sort of demon- maybe I'll tell Rath. There's this one show he keeps watching every chance he gets about demons and fighting with a lot of cursing. It's a very immature show."

Ruwalk didn't want to admit it, but if they were thinking of the same show, he was also a fan.

"And since then, Rath has started an obsession with trying to find demons and kill them. He nearly killed the neighbor's cat!"

"Kaistern, breath in, breath out. It's a phase; he'll get over it soon enough."

"Fine then."

They entered the library and sat down at one of the tables. The library was large and other students on their off-time were lounging around and either reading or studying. Ruwalk didn't see why they were all so worried. Then again, he often got ranted at by Alfeegi to not take college so light-heartedly. What did it matter? Computer sciences were quite easy for Ruwalk. He thought of Alfeegi ranting and stifled a laugh.

"Hm?" Kaistern asked, pulling out a law textbook.

"Just thinking about Feegi ranting. I wonder, how is he so good at it? When he does, you just have to pay attention." Ruwalk sighed.

"No, that's just you." Kaistern opened his textbook and started reading.

"What?" Ruwalk asked quietly, flushing slightly. "What about you? Have you ever gone on a date before?"

"I was dating that girl junior year."

"Oh, right. What ever did happen to her?"

"I followed Tetheus' advice and dumped her. Didn't feel she was right for me. I felt my interest in her ebbing as I grew fond- never mind."

Ruwalk was too dazed to hear his mistake, and Kaistern was both angry at him for zoning him out and glad for not having to explain what he was about to say.

Kaistern groaned and shook his head. If he was going to tell someone, he wouldn't mind it being Ruwalk- he was really laid back and casual. He was someone to whom it seemed like you could tell anything. A perfect complement to Alfeegi's worrying about every little thing. Humph, maybe Ruwalk could even keep Alfeegi from graying before the age of thirty.

And while they were at it, Alfeegi could get Ruwalk to straighten up a little. How was he going to survive college? The idiot...

Alfeegi tried to listen to his professor, but couldn't bring himself to doing so. He kept on picturing Ruwalk in his mind. _Damn it Ruw, you're going to get me in trouble with my professor without even knowing it, or being here for that matter._

Saturday... Saturday was coming quickly- but, unfortunately, not quickly enough.

Click! Pencil hits the desk. Click! Again it hits. Click! Again it hits.

_"Ruwalk!" Alfeegi yelled at him. "I have homework to do. I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but if there's no good reason for your being here, I ask that you leave so I can finish. I'm afraid that I have college applications to fill out and that I'm behind on one of my projects, and-"_

_"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll still get valedictorian." Ruwalk smiled._

_"And you! You take your work too easily! Just yesterday you didn't turn in your report for English. And it hurts to know your grades are falling, and I feel I'm the cause of it."_

_"Is that the only reason it hurts?"_

_Alfeegi stopped to stare at him. "What?"_

_"Alfeegi, I... I-I... I feel that... I'm in love with you." Ruwalk turned away, unable to look at him for fear of disappointment._

_"Ruwalk, I..." Alfeegi put a hand on his arm and turned him around. "I... I don't know what to-"_

_"Don't say anything." He answered, embracing him close. "Just breathe, and don't say a word."_

_Alfeegi smiled and closed his eyes... and he didn't say another word._

"You! The one that's dozed off..." The professor checked the seating chart. "Ah, Alfeegi!"

Alfeegi popped to attention. "Yes ma'am?"

"Tell me, if demand for..." Back to zoning out.

_What's with this professor? Oh, nothing. What's with me? I used to enjoy listening to long lectures... err, as much as anyone could. But now I can't seem to keep a firm grasp. Damn it, it's all Ruw's fault..._

And he hadn't gotten valedictorian- only salutatorian. This, he supposed, was better than nothing.

One may wonder, if he had done so well, why did he chose to come to this diverse college instead of one of the higher ranking ones in the country? Ah, but the answer all resided in the same reason he was zoning out.

_Ruw... I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you, resurrect you, and then probably kiss you. Yeah, that sounds fun._

_But... what am I going to do? I mean, I can stay here for about two years, but then I really want to use my scholarships to some of the better colleges. But that means I could get transferred. This is a great college, and not that cheap either... but there are ones that are more focused on business out there, and I need the experience. But if I leave here, what about Ruw? Then I wouldn't get to see him very often, and long-distance relationships almost never work out, and I don't want to leave him. Life... why?_

Alfeegi now brushed all thoughts from his mind and tried to concentrate on note-taking.

Luckily, the professor had decided not to call on him to answer the question.

It was two years from now, and he could have plenty of time to talk it over with Ruwalk. Or by then, they could be normally broken up. He didn't want that, but that inevitably happened in most relationships. But still...

Were he not in class, Alfeegi would have started banging his head on the desk. But as said, he was in class, and he imagined that loud, banging sounds coupled with the losing of brain cells from one of the students would disturb the lesson greatly.

And there went his hand, doodling on his notes.

Tetheus was in his Psychology course while all of this was going on. His main focus was in law enforcement, and that included being able to coax people during hostage situations, or otherwise.

He kept perfect attention on what the professor said, and clean, un-doodled notes done in pen.

Yet, despite this, he did wish that he was nearly anywhere but here. He wished that it was lunch time now so that he could talk- or listen- to his other friends. Even if Ruwalk was very apathetic when it came to work, Alfeegi was the complement to that with his over-achiever attitude and Kaistern... Kaistern sat there and calmed them down while working on his essay pre-writes. And he, Tetheus, would sit there and listen to them, once in a while giving advice.

He and his younger siblings- Shydeman and Shyrendora- had moved here at the halfway mark of his sophomore and the twins' sixth grade year. That's when Shydeman met Fedelta, Shyrendora met her friends who all eventually become popular, and Tetheus met all of them.

Laughing to himself on the inside, Tetheus would never admit to them, but he deeply enjoyed their company- as corny as that may have sounded. Very deep down, but it was there.

Or maybe the lacking of actual thought processes was getting to him. Yeah, that was probably it.

"The psychology of the human brain... is one of the most complex sciences known to man." The professor went on.

"Ruw!" Alfeegi ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Feegi. Ready for lunch?" Ruwalk asked, used to the displays of affection.

Alfeegi answered him in nods. Smiling, he let Ruwalk go and complacently took his hand. Ruwalk also smiled in return.

"Hey, where's Tetheus?" Kaistern asked. He soon answered his own question. "Oh, there he is."

The four gathered in one group, Alfeegi leaning on Ruwalk, paying no heed to the others walking around them. If they couldn't stand the thought of two guys together, then too bad.

"So, where are we going today?" Alfeegi asked.

"Well, let's see... there are plenty of fast food restaurants-"

"No." Alfeegi and Kaistern interjected at the same time.

"And um..." Ruwalk smiled nervously. "I don't quite know."

Tetheus cleared his throat. "There's an Olive Garden five miles down the road and a Fridays right next to it. Or, there's a Bennigan's somewhere or other and an Outback."

"Bennigan's?" Kaistern asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Kaistern, you're driving."

"Why?"

"Your car's closest to the entrance of the parking lot." Ruwalk quickly added, "Plus, my corvette isn't big enough..."

Alfeegi glared at him. "You keep boasting about that car."

Ruwalk reached up and casually tugged his hair. "I would brag about you, but the majority of the populous would not want to hear about my boyfriend."

Alfeegi sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and causing Kaistern to chuckle.

Kaistern pulled out his car keys as they neared his van (he often had to carpool Rath and other kids) and pushed the unlock button on the remote. As he slid into the driver's seat, Tetheus drew into the passenger's seat and the other two slid open the side door.

When they arrived at the restaurant, something happened.

"I can't get out... I'm stuck!" Alfeegi whined, pulling on the handle of the door in a frantic way. "Why won't it open? I'm stuck!"

Ruwalk cleared his throat after a few moments, holding the door on his side of the van open.

Alfeegi was silent as he stared at them. "It won't open for me."

Tetheus, who had gotten out on that side, but in the front, opened the door for him from the outside.

"So..." Ruwalk stirred his tea around and started poking his fork at his empty plate.

"How was class?" Alfeegi asked, always much better at polite conversation than certain apathetic people.

"Just great." Tetheus replied.

Kaistern looked up from his drink. "I finished my report... with the help of Ruwalk." He added this last part as Ruwalk gave him a pointed look.

"Hey, when is everyone's class start this afternoon?" Alfeegi asked.

"Well, mine starts at three, and I believe it's the earliest." Ruwalk commented.

"We have after three and a half hours." Kaistern looked at his watch. "Why don't we go see a movie?"

"Yeah!" Ruwalk and Alfeegi agreed nearly right away.

"As long as those two don't create their own show..." Tetheus pointed at the couple, who in turn flushed sheepishly.

"Which movie?" Kaistern asked, checking his watch.

"Darkness Falls is still out..." Ruwalk suggested, rather fond of scary movies.

"But..." Alfeegi tried to protest, only to be stopped with Ruwalk's hand over his mouth.

"Ok then." Tetheus nodded.

They paid the bill and left.

"I wonder..." Kaistern said as he sat in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. "I have yet to get any calls from the school about Rath causing trouble. Should I be worried?" He started chuckling. "This could be because my phone's been off, but oh well."

After another traumatizing experience of 'the door won't open for me!' they got to the theatre. This time, Alfeegi had forgotten to unlock the door.

Because the movie is too long and traumatizing for the poor author, highlights will be added here:

At the beginning of the movie, when the poor lady is killed and stuff, Alfeegi propped his legs up into his chair and hugged them close to him, rocking back and forth and whispering, "I hate scary movies, I hate scary movies!" He squeezed his eyes shut as it moved to the second part.

As surprising as it was for the AMC 30 to have no people in the lunch break, the theatre that they were in was completely empty, except for the four.

"Feegi, calm down. It isn't even the scary part yet."

As the movie progressed into the part where the main characters mother was killed, Ruwalk lifted the arm bar between them and let Alfeegi lean against him, trying to prevent him from shaking. Sighing, he shook his head. "Feegi's not going to get sleep tonight, and in turn, I won't either."

"I notice something." Kaistern commented in a whispered tone, despite the lacking of other viewers. "The sound effects seem to be the scariest part of the movie. The visuals aren't bad. So... in other words, if you have your eyes shut, and this movie is based on danger from the darkness, you don't see what is making the sounds and it just makes it dark for you, rendering the brain into higher amounts of fear."

"Logic." Ruwalk shook his head. "My greatest weakness."

Alfeegi slowly opened one of his eyes, peering at the screen.

By the time the scene in the woods outside the bar came, all four of them were peering intently at the screen, Alfeegi only sometimes burying himself into Ruwalk's chest and Kaistern wishing he had something/someone to huggle. He thought about this as he drank down some mostly-diluted Coke. Scary movies didn't sit so well with him either. He put a finger in his left ear and watched the rest of the movie.

"You know," Ruwalk commented, "the costuming of the tooth fairy reminds me of Larva."

"Who?"

"Someone on one of the shows he watches." Alfeegi shook his head. "It's too bloody of a show."

Towards the ending, Tetheus stared at the screen. The tooth fairy didn't look scary. The make up was about level with that of the vampires on Buffy- and those vampires looked funny. As Kaistern had noted, it was the sounds that made the movie. A movie like the Ring could have scared anyone without the sound due to horrifying visuals, but this movie was based on sounds that one couldn't identify in the darkness.

Hm, sleep wouldn't be hard tonight.

"Ruw..." Alfeegi whined as they walked towards the car.

"Yes Feegi, we can use a light tonight." Ruwalk rolled his eyes.

"Yay..." Alfeegi sighed. He usually never had problems sleeping in the dorm, but tonight... oh well, he could use his fear to an advantageous snuggle.

"Hey, we have class now, don't we?" Kaistern asked.

Tetheus nodded.

They arrived at the college about fifteen minutes before three. ("The door won't open! I'm stuck! Yes, it is unlocked! Help...") Ruwalk cursed this fact and idly wondered if he could be a little late. Alfeegi scolded him for his thoughts of truancy.

"Fine." Ruwalk grumbled. "I'll see you in a few hours." He leaned down and kissed Alfeegi's lips, meaning for just a quick peck, but getting a little caught up into a slow rush.

Alfeegi broke them off with a small smile. "Go on, I'll see you later."

Tetheus watched placidly for a little while. His class started in thirty minutes, and so he had time to spare.

Kaistern stood there, wondering different things. He wondered if he would ever be in such a relationship as what Ruwalk and Alfeegi had. He wouldn't mind, but... he sighed inaudibly. It wouldn't happen. Plus, he wasn't sure. That's why he wanted Ruwalk's advice earlier, but couldn't get it the question out of him.

As Tetheus left for class, leaving Kaistern and Alfeegi alone, the former stared blankly into his book. Both their classes started at four.

"Alfeegi?" Kaistern asked.

"Hm?" Looking up from his report, Alfeegi made eye contact.

"How-how did you know, way back then, that you liked Ruwalk?" he asked nervously.

Alfeegi smiled. "I just knew. I felt that I was in love with him in no way that I had felt before. Why?" Though he asked this, he felt he knew the answer already.

"So, finding out that you liked another guy was basically the same as any straight guy finding he liked a girl? There was no other shock?"

"Well, I was a little surprised." Alfeegi admitted sheepishly. "But it felt right, so I just accepted it."

"How long did you like him before he asked you out?"

"About... ten months, give or take a few days. Why?"

"Just... I don't know." He buried his head in his arms and on the table, letting his book fall with a small clatter. "I'm just confused about myself. I-I think I may be gay, but I'm not sure."

"Well, the guy you think you have feelings for, do you feel as if you'd die for him?"

"Yes, but I feel as if I would give my life for any one of you and for Rath if I needed to."

"Every time you him, do you feel like everything is ok? Do you feel as if the world is at peace finally and that nothing can go wrong?"

"No." Kaistern shook his head. "I don't feel that. I feel complacent, but I also feel that I'm going to profess my supposed feelings and that he'll leave me and never talk to me again. What are the chances of him being gay as well?"

"If I knew who it was, it may help..."

"You're pushing your luck."

Alfeegi laughed. "Don't worry; it'll turn out how it should. You'll be happy with how it is, even if it isn't love you feel for him, or if he doesn't feel for you. But I'm sure he does, and whoever he is, he's lucky."

Kaistern smiled. "Thanks Alfeegi."

Alfeegi closed his eyes and smiled brightly. "You're welcome."

I will now note that it will not necessarily go in the order of high school chapter, college chapter, high school, college. It will just go as I see fit... and well, they may be combined so that we see both in one chappie! In fact, most likely.

Ok, do you people mind/want lemon? I need to know, seeing as I will go with the majority vote. And I mean descriptive lemon, not hinted. And it'll be in a few chapters if so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality TV**

Moo... blah and hiss. Dunno, those were rather random.

This fic is going slow... T_T V-chan keeps asking if I have any of the chapters planned, but it's me she's asking, so would she get the answer she wants? **sits down** Now, aside from meditating to rediscover my past lives and designing cosplay costumes (now working on Rune and Nohiro designs for Amby-chan and I), I get to outline fics!

...there are some weird family ties in this fic, and most were V-chan's idea, so don't hurt me! Don't hurt V-chan either... or I use Nataku~! **insert maniacal laughter here** Khepri would just be too messy to clean up after...

**Chapter 3-**

 Amidst the noises of teenagers easting their lunches in the commons, Shydeman and Fedelta sat on their own. Cliques of people seemed to sit at the same tables as one another, but always a chair or two in between. In between these two and the next group was about three chairs.

Fedelta was just finishing the chicken section of his Popcorn chicken basket... at least we assume it is chicken. For the sake of all that's good, let's say it is chicken.

Shydeman held a sandwich in one hand, and in the other, he was working on a map that Mrs. Lucas had assigned them. Homework on the first day...

And since nothing interesting was going on there except for the mastication of food, we'll move on.

Oh, wait! There's Shyrendora and her friend Cesia! They stared at the two guys like wolves staring at a weak and defenseless animal.

"We should do it." Cesia said suddenly.

"Yes. It would be fun." Shyrendora agreed.

"When should we start?" She asked, turning to the white-haired female twin.

"I don't know- before Homecoming, or else it just won't work." She answered.

And they continued plotting.

"..." Nohiro was silent as he watched in complete awe. Two guys were playing with the skeleton in his Health classroom and making it do... erotic things. Where was the teacher...?

He just sat at the front of the class, huddled in his little corner next to the door. Those kids were scaring him...

"Hello class." The teacher came into the room, causing the boys to go back to their seats- though still leaving the skeleton as it was.

The teacher- Mr. Chancey as his name plate and the schedule cards said- sighed and straightened the poor skeleton out. "Kids, don't touch the skeleton. I have people doing that every year."

He now went to sit at his desk. "I'll get to you all in a few minutes."

Nohiro looked around. Just then he noticed the poster of a golfer named Tiger Woods staring at him. Staring directly at him. Ok, he'd be freaked out all semester. Moving on...! He noticed that the people sitting around him, boxing him into his little corner, were all much taller than he was. Their schedules said they were Seniors. Oh help...

He stared straight forwards as Mr. Chancey called role and went over his class syllabus. Things like, 'I'm lenient, I'll let you turn in late work at the very end of the nine weeks' popped up. Also, 'I'll let you kids early out for C lunch'. Now, this interested Nohiro greatly, because Rune had B lunch, and, if he could locate him on time, Nohiro could sit with him for a while.

"I will issue books next time and we will start our first segment- Self Esteem and Wellness."

Nohiro laughed mentally. No high school kid had those.

Rune sat staring at the clock. Five... four... three... two... one... bell! Run out of room in chibi scamper!

Freshman hall was crowded up with people. Rune looked around anxiously, clutching his packed lunch with him and looking for any nice-looking souls to talk to. None of his friends were there, not even Nohiro, who, according to Rune, seemed like he would start stalking him soon. But he was someone, and still really nice and polite (Unlike two certain boys- Rath and Thatz!). It's just that people don't make a good first impression if they ask you out without knowing you or your sex... but at least it wasn't in a sarcastic way. Then Rune would have had to unleash his patent vengeance upon him.

He sat down, seeing the two Goths from earlier walking past in a slow pace. His gaze followed them- not just because he knew who they were, but because it was hard to keep your eyes off of them. They way they looked, the hair, everything.

_Ok, back to lunch. Start eating before someone starts to think you're gay or something._

Though, he was pretty sure it was too late for that.

_Why is there no one to talk to? At least Mrs. Lindsay is nice... Rath told me that Kaistern said that Ms. Decouir is strange. Oh well, that's life... maybe there is someone here but I haven't found them!_

But his feelings shifted to wanting to be home. He had just gotten an email this morning from an author on fanfiction.net about a certain Yu Yu Hakusho fic that he was reading- it had been updated and he wanted to read it. And the author was so good at the language to- it and its predecessor were very deep and thoughtful- not to mention long. But oh well.

What had he packed himself last night? A turkey sandwich, a can of soda, an apple, and some pretzels. No dessert- that was a few too many calories for his own good. Looking good may not have been top priority like his grades were, but why bother to not take care of a gift?

Rath and Thatz stared at Mrs. Lucas as she went into her Lucas Geographers rant. Thatz let a wandering eye go to the hallway as two upperclassmen passed, flinching at the words, 'Lucas Geographers'. Would that happen to them too?! Thatz stared back at the teacher with a look of being horrified on his face. This woman was evil...

His stomach growled and Rath laughed.

"Hello." Mrs. Lucas said suddenly, looking at the door.

Another teacher was standing there, staring at Rath, who immediately shut up. His red eyes bore holes into the student. "You need psychological help." (1)

Rath face-faulted out of his seat. "Excuse me?!"

"Take this card." He bent down to Rath's level and handed him a card that had his name, telephone number, room number, and off periods on it. Standing, he looked around the room once again.

"Um, this is Mr. Nadil. He's the Psychology teacher here."

"Hello class. I will be popping by randomly and you may see me in the hall from time to time. Now I must return to my own class, thank you." He walked out of the door silently, leaving Rath glaring daggers at him.

"He does that randomly." Mrs. Lucas commented, going back to her discussion on Lucas Geographers, making yet another passing student flinch in fear. This time, Rath saw. Was he not glaring at where the Psychology teacher had been, he would fear for his sanity as Thatz was.

Time ticked by slowly, and soon, it was about five minutes till C lunch.

Nohiro ran through the cafeteria, looking for Rune.

"Where is he?" He mumbled to himself, staring through the masses at the tables on tip-toes. Wandering into the lobby area near the front doors, he suddenly saw a flash of blond hair sitting against the wall.

Nohiro ran up and sat down. "Hi!"

"Oh! Hi Nohiro." Rune smiled. "Do you have this lunch?"

"Oh no." Nohiro answered, shaking his head. "My teacher lets us out early though. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, not at all." Rune laughed. "I rather enjoy company when I can have it. No one else has this lunch." He sighed passively, letting his blond hair run down his shoulder apathetically.

A girl sat none-too-far away, under some stairs that were a fire-escape to the upstairs library. She eyed the boys closely, much like how Shyrendora and Cesia were eyeing Shydeman and Fedelta. One of the boys was her cousin Thatz's friend- the blond one, Rune.

Kitchel was a shounen ai fangirl, and anyone who had been around her for long amounts of time could tell you that. She loved Lumen Lunae and Cardcaptor Sakura, mostly for their shounen ai (also adding in the fact that they both were just great mangas anyway!).

Being the shounen ai fangirl she was, she took it into her power to mentally pair up people, whether she knew them or not. Now, just because her dear cousin knew this person, she could take it as her obligation to try to get him together with this guy that was so obviously flirting with him. Both, of course, were completely oblivious as to the body languages the other was giving off, but those were boys for you.

But how to get them together? She didn't know the black/brown-haired boy, but Rune would be able to recognize her. She got up to go over and say hi to them when the bell rang.

"Damn it!" She cursed quietly, watching the two boys walk off and finally split to go their separate ways.

Wait, her cousin had this lunch, didn't he? Yeah, he and Rath did! Kitchel had even tried to set them up, but it blew up in her face.

No, wait, she DIDN'T have this lunch, as hers had just ended. A mental image of a chibi version of herself formed in her mind. Tears flowed from the chibi Kitchel's eyes as she ran around the cafeteria, flailing madly.

In her trance, she nearly ran into an orange-and-yellow-haired boy who had given nearly everyone else trouble today, so why not her as well? He glared at her as he sat at a table, not removing his earphones.

"Oy, Kitchel!" A voice called. She wheeled around to see Thatz and Rath.

"Konnichiwa Thatz! Rath!"

"Kitchel, you know I don't understand whatever language that is." Thatz groaned.

"Baka!" She all but barked at him. "It's Japanese, you dolt."

"Sure, sure. Hey, what Geography do you have? Advanced or regular?"

"Regular geography, why?"

"You're so lucky!" Thatz cried, wailing with little tears forming in his eyes. Kitchel couldn't do anything but pat him on the back as Rath sweat-dropped. "It's not fair! You don't have to suffer Mrs. Lucas' wrath!" He sniffled.

"Daijoubu..." Kitchel muttered absentmindedly, wishing that everyone with hearing distance was not staring at her. "Well, I need to go to class. I'll see you guys later." She dashed off, feeling the eyes on her still.

Fedelta and Shydeman were in regular English while all of this was happening. The teacher, Mrs. Boatwright, had already said her introduction and was at this point filling out random sheets of paper.

Fedelta's gaze hit a poster that was staring at him. There was a little white alien-looking thing on it and it was holding a sign. The sign said something about the white thing's name being Bob and that it wanted them to join Anime Club, which was, incidentally, in this room.

Shydeman also saw the sign and recognized it as... something that started with a 'K' from an anime movie that his sister liked, called Princess Mononoke.

They pondered over the kodama for a while longer, until both grew bored and Fedelta once again pulled out his Anne Rice book. Shydeman had an opportune to just sit there, thinking when the most opportune time to bring a stink bomb would be. Childish, he knew, but it would have to suffice so far. There was very little he could get away with while the security was still up and running. But by the end of the semester, he would have vandalized something.

And, he supposed, his carving of his name in his desk counted as something. He didn't have a book to read that would turn him on, unlike the black-clad boy next to him, who was entranced in his book. Of course, this book had some guy/guy sex in it... Shydeman had wondered about his friend, but now it seems he found out. It's not that Shydeman cared- he just wanted to know. You know how it is, right? Or maybe it was just a really good book? The writer was supposed to be a good writer, wasn't she?

Now he decided to pull out his schedule. His fourth period was marked Orchestra, Symphony Strings II. He hadn't bothered trying out for Varsity- one, he had lost his try-out music and two, he hadn't felt like it. Simple enough, right?

Feeling bored, he grabbed Fedelta's binder (not even disturbing him as he just lifted his arms up and put them back down on the bare desk) and opened it, bewaring of all the random papers that lay in there. He was reusing it from last year, so...

Looking at his schedule, he saw that he would have Biology next. Shydeman had Biology 5th period- 1st thing tomorrow. Oh joy... and they would probably have to dissect something this year.

It was now that Shydeman saw his sister sitting across the room with her best friend. They were both staring over at him and Fedelta and talking animatedly. Shydeman had once thought that his sister had a crush on his best friend, but reading her diary proved otherwise. Of course, this incident had ended in a sharp slap to the face that turned into a large bruised cheek.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, and this annoyed him a lot. If they were so interested in what was going on over here, why didn't they come and sit over here? But that would bring their noise to this side of the room, so never mind. But he wanted to know what they were saying! Were they plotting against him?! He'd have to watch himself next time Cesia spent the night, lest he wake up with a make-over... again. And what's worse was that Fedelta had been over at the time, and they had left him completely alone! The poor white-haired boy was mercilessly prayed upon, and as it seemed, they were going to do it again! That had been sixth grade, right after they first moved here. What would they do now?!

And Tetheus had gotten a picture. Of course, both it and the negative were burned by now, but it's the thought that counts in the end.

To prevent himself from hyperventilating, Shydeman just pulled out a piece of paper and stopped his subtle observations. Clicking the cap of his pen again the table, he thought of ways for revenge.

Bierrez sighed, putting his headphones away and eating some chips and taking a sip of Coke. So far, no one talked to him and seemed to want to repeat the experience. Good, that's how he wanted it to be.

On the other side of the long table was the kid with the funny name that had sat next to him in English. Poor child, he was in the line of fire between him and the teacher's desk. Maybe he'd get hit with backscratchers- that'd be very funny, much funnier than his hair.

He had been in regular Geography, were they just sat and talked. Correction, the populous of the class and their host of preppy sluts talked in high-pitched voices while he slept. The teacher hadn't cared- he might just like that class. Maybe... probably not.

But now he sat there, wondering about life. Life was... nothing. No one meant anything really, and screw all of those 'thread in the grand design' sayings. They were all bullshit and he didn't care. He was nothing, his parent was nothing, everyone was absolutely nothing to the world and no one should think otherwise. No one could really change the world.

Oh, now he needed to vent. This particular path he knew would someday lead to death before the age of twenty. He didn't have friends and didn't feel he needed any. He felt the imminent death looming over him like a shadow that veiled the Grim Reaper that was waiting for him. His only comforts were his cat and his music. Music cleared his head and kept his mind off of how worthless he was. Music kept his body alive one more day, one more unfortunate day.

His Intermediate school had been a ghetto school if there ever was one. Back before his father had left him and his mother, he had gone to a private school, of all places. But after he just picked up and left, Bierrez had been shoved off into public school to learn to fend for himself. There was no God for him, no being watched over him. The silver cross on a chain around his neck was just a pretty little ornament to be the oxymoron of his life. He was too far gone to care what the reverend had tried to tell him before he stopped going to church and his mother became too drunken to care.

But in middle school, he had been picked up by what most would consider the wrong crowd. The early drug addicts, the minor alcoholics- those who do exist, even if people pretend they don't. He learned to vandalize and get away with it- they couldn't prove anything unless there was proof. And by the end of his 7th grade year, he had made a name for himself.

And somehow, within all of this, he kept his grades up. He had almost needed to take summer school or repeat a grade a few times, but he had scraped by.

The noise of the cafeteria sounded odd to him. It was muddled and jumbled, so unlike the loud music he had been listening to. There was beat to that- a rhyme and reason for everything. These people here were just random notes picking up here and there, terribly out of tune and out of place.

_Shit._

He got up from his table and grabbed his backpack, heading for the bathroom that was right out the door. He checked, and, seeing no one in there, he dropped his bag and lurched into one of the stalls. He vomited, feeling sick as his head pounded in a natural, and yet painful beat. He shoved his hand against the side of the blue stall, breathing deeply while feeling repulsed of the smell.

Quickly, he flushed and opened the small compartment of his backpack. A small bottle of pills met his hand as he opened it and took two out. Staggering to the sink, he filled his empty hand with water and used it to swallow his medication. His eyes went out of focus before he forced himself back up and rigid in stance. There, now everything would be alright for a while. Did it matter that it was illegal to have medication in the school outside of the nurse's office? The school had no right to know of his problems, and so he had a right to keep to himself.

What did he have next? Oh yes, Study Hall. The ability to just sit there and sleep while listening to his music- wild and loud, yet in a synchronized beat that, like his own heart, kept him alive.

The next bell rang and Bierrez cursed it. He forced himself up and back to his class.

When fourth period finally came, Rune made his way to the Orchestra room. It was room 512, and it took him a little while, until he noticed the hallway that was marked 'Fine Arts'. Then it was just an easy walk down that hall and into the double gray doors.

He opened it and stopped. Whoa, the room was so big compared to the little corner called the Orchestra room at Webster. There were actual practice rooms and storage closets and a teacher's office!

The woman who was obviously the teacher stood at the front of the room. She watched students file in and take seats in chairs around a center conductor's stand.

Rune felt a stare on the back of his neck. Turning, he saw Shydeman glaring down at him. Oh my, this wouldn't be a fun class at all...

Nohiro at this time was thinking of Rune when he sat in Mrs. Mayo's class, right where Rath sat previously. A boy with green hair and a scar sat behind him.

"Let me see..." The boy mumbled. "Rath has Spanish right now... and I suppose Rune's in Orchestra."

"You know Rune?" Nohiro asked, turning around.

"Yeah, I do."

"You must be Thatz- he mentioned you and Rath during Advisory. My name's Nohiro."

"Thatz, as you know." They shook hands.

And so the torment of Mrs. Mayo's English Pre-AP class continued onwards in a downward spiral.

Rath was in Spanish with Mrs. Washburn at this time. He looked around blandly at the Spanish decorations and cocked an eyebrow at the chili pepper Christmas lights stringed to one wall of the room. Why would someone do that?

_Wait, I know enough Spanish as it is! I know what a taco is! Isn't that enough? And I know that picante is spicy and caliente is hot. There, I know enough! Why don't they have Japanese class? I mean, that would be so much more useful._

_You live in __Texas__, no it wouldn't._

_I want to move to __Japan__._

_You're talking to yourself._

_So?___

_Just saying..._

_Shut up._

_Fine! Be that way!_

_I will!_

_..._

There was nothing interesting happening here, but we all needed to know what became of Rath, right?

Kharl muttered the role to himself, calling out the name only loud enough to be heard by half the class. When he called Fedelta's name, the boy put down the book and answered before picking it back up and continuing. None of his classes had done anything, so why bother at all?

Though the number of Brad Pitt posters was quite amusing... he wondered if the teacher who was supposed to be here knew that the guy had played in a movie of Interview With the Vampire as the star, Louis.

Shyrendora was sitting next to him. This probably was not a good thing, but he didn't care. She looked as if she was gathering the courage to say something, but couldn't.

"Fedelta?" She asked quietly.

"Hn?" He asked, lifting his eyes from the book.

She leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear. "Are you gay?"

Fedelta drew back suddenly. "No!"

The class whirled around to see who had the sudden outburst.

"Is there something you would like to share?" Kharl asked, glaring back at Fedelta.

"No." Fedelta shook his head and glared at Shyrendora. After the class had gone back to what they were doing, he turned on her. "Why would you ask such a stupid and uncalled for question?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Just wanted to know, that's all."

Fedelta's eyes narrowed. "If you weren't Shydeman's sister, I would probably take some sort of vengeance for that. But because you are, there is nothing I can do. Damn it." He moved back to his book, noticing that Shyrendora had started writing a note that was most likely for Cesia. Why did girls write such colorful notes anyway? Was there a point to it?

He supposed he'd never know.

Bierrez let his head rest on his backpack apathetically. His teacher had noticed his lack of focus that was the affect of his medication and had suggested a trip to the nurse. Bierrez had declined, and now had a pounding headache. But at least he wasn't vomiting. That would be hard to explain, wouldn't it?

_Just keep the silence. No music, no noise. Sure, there are a few whispers, but that's it. There's nothing else, just the silence._

His orange and yellow mass of hair was covered in sweat and he fancied that he was going to have a fever sometime, but that usually happened when he had outbreaks like that. Maybe he'd skip school tomorrow just to be safe. His mom didn't need to know- she'd just tell him to go to the doctor and go back to sleep.

_What do I have tomorrow? Drawing, band, biology, and geometry. I can miss those pretty easily. Yeah, I think I'll skip if I feel inclined to do so._

And all that was left in him was the blessed shallowness of temporary ignorance and solitude.

(1)- This, according to V-chan, happened to her class often. The Psychology teacher (who was not a beheaded bishounen) often popped in randomly and told students that they needed psychological help. BEWARE THE LUCAS GEOGRAPHERS WHO ACTUALLY LEARNED SOMETHING~! T_T

Hm... there is a lot of Yu Yu Hakusho reference in this fic... but hey! I just got a CD for it in (V-chan has it...) and it's just centered on my mind!

Kitchel gets a happyful part, even if I don't like her... damn it, V-chan~!

You know, my dog was put down before I started writing the Bierrez part. That may explain it. But I like how I wrote it, so blah. I probably concentrated on it more- wait, no, I just got patronized by kaa-san above my lack of concentration... oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality TV**

Back to college! Err, not really, but oh well! What ever comes up, does. Hopefully I can get this chapter going quicker than the last... @_@

Warning: FLUFF!!!

Something I forgot: I don't own the manga. I don't own my school. I now own a Yugioh T Shirt and yes, a lotta anime, two knives, and some CD's. And I have a lil brother. If you sue, all you're getting is the lil brother, trust me!

Excuse me if dates are off, but blah...

**Chapter 4-**

"See? This is a good car." Alfeegi patted the top of the corvette as he closed the door. "It lets me out."

Ruwalk just stared at him, amused by his boyfriend's actions.

They had just driven from the campus to a fast food restaurant for dinner, and back to the dormitory that they shared.

The stars had come out early and Alfeegi looked up at them, smiling. "They're really pretty tonight. I'm surprised we can see them. This is Houston, after all."

Ruwalk took his hand and smiled. "They're still not half as beautiful as you are, my Alfeegi." He kissed his lips soundly before letting his own lips travel to Alfeegi's neck, nibbling playfully.

Alfeegi laughed. "It's only Wednesday, Ruw."

"I know, I know. Shall we?"

They walked up to the room together, slowly as they gazed at the stars above.

"Um, Ruw?"

"Hm?"

"Remember, I want a light on tonight. Maybe the bathroom light with the bathroom still open?" Alfeegi stopped and looked up at Ruwalk with the most adorable orange eyes.

"Yes, I remember..."

Both smiled complacently as they entered the building and make a sharp turn for the stairway that led to the second floor. Making it to the room, Ruwalk slowly unlocked it and switched on the lights. He turned on the bathroom light, just to make Alfeegi feel better before joining him on the couch. The TV was turned on and channels were flipped.

"Stop here." Alfeegi said, stopping it on WB and Angel. Falling back completely into the couch, he curled up into Ruwalk's side and grabbed the blanket that was now affectionately known as the cuddle blanket. He threw it over them and snuggled into the warmth of Ruwalk's body, content on staying there for a while.

"This?" Ruwalk asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

Ruwalk sighed as the opening song came on. "Well, I like the theme song. And I guess... no. Just don't go drooling over Angel and I'm happy."

"Ok then." Alfeegi smiled affectionately. "I love you, Ruw."

"I love you too, Feegi."

"Kiss?"

Ruwalk leaned down and captured his lips, savoring the natural sweetness that entered his mouth and warmed him like cocoa on a cold, wintry day. Soft, supple fingers caressed his cheek as he ran his own through strands of silk and satin. The tingling was like ecstasy flooding his system, bringing him further and further from the light of sanity and down into the beautiful, starry darkness of what felt so right.

Slowly he drew his own tongue back and panted subtly as they parted. Alfeegi gazed at him with his orange eyes lovingly, as if now the TV show didn't matter- the whole world didn't matter anymore, just so long as they could stay in that single, eternal, liminal moment forever and ever till death whisked them away and even still... it wouldn't be long enough.

His heart skipped a beat almost as those eyes stared up at him with those emotions- those emotions that would be damned and yet were purer than the heart of any saint.

Who has a right to say that any love is wrong? So long as a feeling does exist, it cannot be wrong or damnable. The nervous fluttering of his heart mixed with the feeling that everything would most certainly be alright in the end. The sky could fall and the world could end and still this moment would seem to stretch on, gazing at one another from so close, and yet to afar.

Their thoughts were interrupted as Alfeegi's cell phone rang. He glared his own deadly glare at it as he slowly got up and picked it up, ready to condemn whoever was on the other end.

"Hello?" He snapped.

"Uncle Feegi?" The sweet voice on the other side asked.

Instantly a smile came to Alfeegi's face. "Hi Reema."

"Hi Uncle Feegi! Um, I need to stay over this weekend cause Daddy has a work meeting and wants to know if I can stay with you. And, and, and-"

"Can I speak to your father?"

"Ok! Daddy! Uncle Feegi wants to talk to you!" The phone was handed over.

"Alfeegi?" The male voice asked.

"Hello Duma."

"Yes... Reema told you about the fact that I have a business meeting. DO you think you could possible watch her on Sunday and Monday? It's Labor Day weekend. I'm sorry if you already have plans, but-"

"No, no! It's ok! We can watch her! I owe it to my big sister to do so."

Duma sighed. "Yes... thank you. Is it alright if I bring her to the college around noon on Sunday and pick her up Monday evening?"

"Sure! Ruwalk and I will be glad to have her over. It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Again, thank you. This means a lot to me."

"Any time." Alfeegi smiled. "I'll see you and Reema Sunday then?"

"Yes, goodbye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Alfeegi sighed.

"What's going on?" Ruwalk asked, rising from the couch.

"My niece needs to stay with us on Sunday and Monday." Alfeegi walked past Ruwalk and sat back down.

"Oh, is this the Reema you told me about?"

"Yes." Alfeegi nodded.

"So, Sunday? At least it's not on Saturday..." He sat and sidled next to Alfeegi, putting an arm around his waist.

"Yeah... it's just been a while. I haven't seen her since... well, my sister's funeral. Of course, Reema was too young to know what was going on."

"I'm sorry, Feegi." Ruwalk sighed as Alfeegi laid his head on his lap.

"Don't worry. I'm over it." Alfeegi whispered as Ruwalk started running his fingers under his shirt and up and down his spine.

"So Rath, how was school?" Kaistern asked, looking at the teenager across from him at the table.

"Nn-mn." Rath shrugged, picking at his food with a fork. "Band was ok. I have a crazy teacher for English and I think I'm going to be hit with a backscratcher before the nine weeks are up. In Geography, my teacher is going to destroy the rainforest, if she hasn't already. The Psychology teacher pops in that class and tells me I need help. And Spanish... the teacher had chili pepper Christmas lights. Oh! And in Advisory, this Hispanic girl keeps staring at Thatz and I."

Kaistern was still stuck on the 'backscratcher' thing, having one eyebrow raised. But then he dismissed it as Rath's overactive imagination and tendency to exaggerate. If only he knew...

At this point, Rath pushed his half-eaten dinner aside and pulled out a deck of cards, shuffling them over and over before laying out a hand and drawing a card.

"Rath, you're going to get those messed up." Kaistern indicated Rath's dinner with his fork. "And it was expensive to get all of those."

Rath's eyes narrowed. He drew a card out quickly and held it out a full arm's length away to the side. "I know how to throw these cards so that they'll become lodged in hands. Don't mess with me." With this, he got up and took his deck, placing the drawn hand and the newest card on top. Right when he left the kitchen, he peeked at this card, revealing a card named the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He smirked and quoted the TV show this came from. "I am such a good drawer- oof!" Insert previous sound when he tripped on his own tennis shoes that were lying in the middle of the floor.

Grumbling, he went into his room and closed the door behind him. On the way to his bed, he turned on his radio/CD player. Japanese music started up. A haunting voice filled the room as heavy music backed it up. Rath nodded his head slightly in rhythm.

Still out at the table, Kaistern could hear the music, if not the lyrics. He hated keeping Rath in an apartment like this, but it wasn't easy getting money... not as easy as it could have been.

Checking his watch, he saw it was nearly time to go to work. Standing, he moved both of their plates to the sink to be washed later.

_Maybe I'll just call in sick today... I've saved them up, after all._

Sighing to himself, he rethought what he and Alfeegi had conversed about earlier. If that's the way it was, then fine. Or maybe he thought that because Alfeegi had cheered him up- but he was already in a relationship, so what did he know?

_Idiot._ He scolded himself. _Alfeegi's already been through this. He knows about it. Now, it whether you're brave enough to take the initiative or not that's the problem. When it comes to this, you are an absolute coward. Ok, ok... let's say I am gay. Yes, I'm gay- or at least bisexual. I like guys, yeah. Now the problem is, does he like me? Or am I telling myself that this feeling is something more for absolutely nothing, only to have it bite me in the ass later? How does he feel?_

And the words of the music swelled up, making Kaistern think that if the neighbors were home, they'd be over to complain soon.
    
    _Kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream_
    
    _Dare ni mo jama sasenai_
    
    _Unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru_
    
    _Kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream_
    
    _Kako no itami tachikitte_
    
    _Kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru_
    
    _Getta chance!_

Tetheus banged his head on his desk. His parents were out, leaving him and his younger siblings with their friends alone in the house.

"Oh no, Cesia! It's burning!"

"Oh!"

_So that's the smoky smell. Better go make sure they aren't hurting themselves..._ He stood from his desk and his essay pre-write. On the way to the kitchen, Shydeman and Fedelta met with him.

"I think Shyrendora and Cesia killed something." Shydeman mumbled, one hand over his nose and the other dragging Fedelta, who also was covering his nose. The former dragged the latter into his room and shut the door loudly.

Tetheus shook his head, sighing. He walked into the living room and could see smoke from the kitchen. Going into the said kitchen, he raised an eyebrow at the two girls who were running water over a hot pan, making steam and loud noises while the other fanned the smoke and opened a window.

"Again, you two?" He asked.

"Sorry Tetheus." Shyrendora turned off the water.

He shook his head once again and picked up a phone. Dialing, he got a few rings before an answer. "Yes, it's me again. You can see the smoke from there? Yes. Yes, the usual. Um... make it double, it wasn't just Shyrendora this time. Yes, my siblings have friends over. Yes, uh-huh, thank you. See you in twenty." He hung up.

"Chinese food again?" Shydeman yelled from his room.

"Yeah!" Tetheus called back. Turning back to his sister and her friend, he returned to his inquiry. "What was it supposed to be this time?"

"Spaghetti." Cesia said cheerily.

Tetheus groaned. "Here, I'll clean up."

"Thanks Tethy!" Both girls sang as they skipped off.

"Wanna go annoy my other brother?" Shyrendora asked.

"Yeah!" Cesia agreed.

Shaking his head, Tetheus started to clean everything. He was a little over halfway done when the phone rang. Looking at the Caller ID, he saw Kaistern's name come up to greet him.

"Hello?" He asked, picking up the phone and putting down his dirty towel.

"Hello Tetheus." The voice on the other side answered.

"So..." Tetheus urged him to continue to what he was going to say after a few silent moments. The silence was a little too long for his liking.

"I um... I..." On the other side of the phone, Kaistern wiped the back of his neck nervously. Why did sweat accumulate so easily?! _Oh screw it, you can't! Abort!_ "I was wondering if you may have accidentally picked up some of my papers!" He panted to himself for a horrible, and yet completely believable save.

"Papers?" Tetheus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Um, a page or two from a rough draft essay I had to write!" He laughed nervously. "I seem to have misplaced them, and neither Alfeegi nor Ruwalk knew where they were."

Tetheus shuffled through his own papers before, yes, coming to a couple of papers that were in a handwriting messier than his own. "Oh yes, here they are."

"Hm?!" Kaistern's eyes widened. _I actually did lose some papers?! When? Huh?_

"Do you want me to bring them over?" Tetheus asked.

"Sure." Kaistern answered slowly, catching his breath.

"Ok, I'll be right over. Good bye."

They hung up, leaving Kaistern scrambling every which way to make his home- and himself- seem more presentable.

"Shydeman!" Tetheus yelled loudly.

"Huh?" They said white-haired teenager ran into the room, surprised at his older brother's sudden yell. Fedelta followed right behind him.

Tetheus took out some money. "This goes to Lin when she delivers the food, ok? No pocketing any- it's the exact amount, tip included." A corner of his mind noted how pathetic it must be if he knew the delivery girl by name.

"Where are you going?" Shydeman raised an eyebrow, taking the money and shoving it into his jean pockets.

"Kaistern accidentally mixed some of his papers into mine, and I need to return them to him." He picked up the folder of papers and opened the door a crack.

"Whatever." Both younger males sat at the table.

"Shydy! Feddy!" Two female voices sang.

"Shit!" Shydeman and Fedelta yelled in unison, taking off in another direction.

Tetheus quickly left the house before Shyrendora and Cesia decided to bring 'Tethy' in on the fun.

Kaistern was staring out the window next to the door of his apartment. He could still hear Rath's music, so that was usually a good sign. He pushed on the noseband of his glasses nervously.

Raising Rath had been hard all this time, for the boy's parents had died and he had no other living relatives. Kaistern's parents had been friends with Rath's parents, but Kaistern's parents moved around a lot, so it was more suitable for Rath to stay in a place where he actually stayed a while. Kaistern had gotten a crash course without preparation in parenting, skipping the young child phase and going straight to preteen, and this is how it had been for the past three years.

But doing so had its rewards, in a way. He got extra money to take care of Rath with from the government, and he gained someone he considered a friend, even if Rath withdrew a lot from him.

A car parked in front of their first-floor apartment, right next to Kaistern's own van. Tetheus slid out of the driver's seat with some papers in hand.

Kaistern stood up straight, wondering how to meet Tetheus. How to act? Should he be grateful? Or maybe indifferent... no, that wouldn't work! Flirt a little? Oh, now he sounded like some high school teenage female.

There was a knock and Kaistern answered it. Tetheus held out the papers wordlessly.

"Thank you." Kaistern smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." Tetheus answered, coming in. "I'm afraid that I cannot stay too long, however, because I left Shydeman and Shyrendora home alone with Cesia and Fedelta."

"What have they done now?" Kaistern shook his head, amused.

"The girls almost burnt down the kitchen." Tetheus shook his head, smiling a little.

"That was the smoke, I assume?"

"You could see it from over here? I'm now surprised no one called the fire department."

"Everyone may be used to it by now." Kaistern pointed out.

To this Tetheus did not reply. It was true, most likely. His sister had taken Home Economics in seventh grade, and ever since, she assumed she could cook anything- especially whenever Cesia came over. And that spelt trouble.

"So, how's Rath?" Tetheus asked finally, after a few moments of silence passed them by.

"Oh, he's doing well. He didn't get into any fights and he has friends in some of his classes. Though," he paused, contemplating, "I am rather worried about one class... he said that he will most likely get hit by his English teacher's backscratcher."

A small sweat-drop appeared on Tetheus' head.

"Well, um, I suppose I shouldn't detain you. Thanks for bringing the papers over." Kaistern flashed him a smile.

"Are you sure that's it?" Tetheus asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. That's it." Kaistern felt sweat on the back of his neck.

"Ok then. I will see you tomorrow." He opened the door. "Good bye."

"Bye." Kaistern diverted his eyes for a second as Tetheus left. He heard the door shut. "Good bye."

As Tetheus got into his car, he wondered various things. He wondered how much of the house was left now, whether there was any Chinese food left, and why Kaistern had acted so nervously. It was a mystery to him, and possibilities streamed through his head. Maybe he was sick, or something was wrong with Rath. It was possible, though greatly improbable, that he had done something illegal and didn't want him to figure out what. There were so many things possible, but each flirted with the line bordering impossible.

And he didn't even know how far from the truth he was.

Wildwolf: Hihi! **has been listening to Gravitation music over and over again** The opening song is so happyful~!

Chibi: **skips around** Yay! We got a chapter done!

Kaistern: You're trying to torture me, aren't you?

Wildwolf: Oh! What ever gave you that idea? **whistles innocently**

Tetheus: And me too. My siblings... **round on Kaistern** Kaistern, what was wrong? Something is wrong!

Chibi: How dare you even think that we're plotting anything! I feel so insulted!

Quatre: Give it up. They know that you're plotting. You've had three glasses of iced tea and have been talking to V-chan. You're plotting.

Chibi: Huh? **clueless**

Wildwolf: Yes, it's all coming together now... **grin and laugh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reality TV**

Due to consensus, there will be a lemon at some point... what chapter, I don't know. V-chan, really! I thought you were semi-innocent too!

V-chan: You're one to talk! **whip** Get to work!

Wildwolf: Urusei.

Chibi: T_T I was innocent! Until mou hitori no boku decided to start writing lemon and reading certain NC-17 manga after I pleaded with her to NOT.

Wildwolf: Chibi?

Chibi: Hai?

Wildwolf: One of two things: Make ramen or write this.

Chibi: Fine... but depending upon, any lemons after this first one may only be light or only mentioned... dunno.

Wildwolf: Weakling.

Chibi: And we don't own Anne Rice's books~! We love them, but we don't own them... and they play a huge part in our life!

Wildwolf: Hah... the Marius/Armand lemon moments... ^^

Chibi: Hentai.

**Chapter 5-**

Thursday was the second day of school for our... protagonists and antagonists, if such exist in this story.

Kharl got ready for the Advisory class that morning. All was situated as students filed in after the bell rang, and soon the tardy bell tolled. More papers were handed out as students talked of their classes from the day before. He was remembering many things right now, not all of were bringing happy thoughts to his mind.

Sighing, he took out his wallet and opened it, finding a picture of him and a young boy sitting next to each other, smiling happily.

_He'd be in this grade now, wouldn't he?_

The Advisory passed quickly, and 5th period was rolling in. Advisory wouldn't always be included in the day, only in these confusing days when school first started.

Kharl wondered to himself as the students came in and sat down. He thought of how each classroom was situated. Each little classroom was like a universe of its own. Each one had its own laws, teachings, understandings, and students were just visitors to these universes that were only connected by hallways. Teachers only knew one another if they had the same lunch, meaning in the same department. But it was even stranger for a long-term substitute. He got tastes of many different universes in one school year, and it was overwhelming to think of it like that.

Shydeman stared at Kharl, glaring. He remembered this substitute somewhat from middle school. He wasn't that bad, but he had been yet another person that couldn't pronounce his name and thought that he was a girl because of his long hair.

But there was even still another reason he was annoyed that had to do with his Advisory class...

_Flashback-_

Shydeman and Fedelta were talking, sitting on one of the couches in their Advisory room. Another student, Bierrez, was sitting alone on the other nearby couch. The rest of the class was crowded to the other side of the room, avoiding eye contact- with the exception of two blond girls, who were just sitting on the floor in front of them, either doodling in a sketchbook or giving frequent glances over to them... or both.

Bierrez glared at them the next time the one with a sketchpad looked, and she smiled sheepishly. Standing, she seemingly flew over to him and held up a little sign: I Like Cheesypoofs!

Bierrez sweat-dropped.

Up came another sign: Do You Like Cheesypoofs?

Seeing she wasn't getting an answer, she skipped over to Shydeman and Fedelta in a whirl of blond. Her friend with glasses immediately smiled and joined her, neither giving verbal nor physical signs.

((The author must now note that neither of these are her; she's in the room next door, staring at Nohiro and Rune and wondering if they're a couple and how cute of one they'd be, just like how she wonders about two straight guys in her real life Advisory! She also must note that she is brunette, not blond. Also, she wonders why she is speaking in 3rd person.))

The first pulled out a hairbrush and smiled at Shydeman. "Can I do your hair?"

"No!" Shydeman backed away from her, in the process early sitting on Fedelta.

Her gaze turned to Fedelta and the Anne Rice book. "Do you read Lumen Lunae?" Though, if going by real circumstances, at this point of time we have neither heard of Dragon Knights or Lumen Lunae.

A shake of the head answered her.

The second girl's eyes shifted from one of them to the other. "How long have you two been together? You two are cute together!"

This was becoming quite annoying...

Both smiled innocently before asking, "Who's on top?"

This left the two flustered, and fortunately, the bell decided to ring at that exact time.

_End Flashback-_

So now Shydeman was very flushed and on the verge of banging his head against the desk as Kharl handed out papers. This would be a long, horrible four years. The Cheesypoofs girl with the sketchbook and one with glasses would be in his Advisory for all four long years.

And at this same time, Fedelta was feigning off the stares from both of the blond girls, who both happened to have this class. The one with glasses whispered to the one with the sketchbook, who nodded. The one with the sketchbook stared at him, pencil going while the one with glasses had an evil smile on her face.

Sign: Do You Like Cheesypoofs?

Fedelta whipped his head forwards, seeing the girls still out of the corner of his eye, still staring. _Read the posters... it doesn't matter if you don't know French; that's what you're here to learn, right? Right? He felt sweat beading up. The girls kept staring at him, smiling and drawing... what the hell was she drawing anyway?!_

He had the strange urge to go find out, but this is when the teacher started handing out those annoying beginning-of-year forms.

Tapping his pencil on the desk impatiently, he started filling out his schedule and some of his official forms and whatnot... yes, in pencil, bad boy. Ignoring the girl with the sketchbook. Ignore the smirk from the one with glasses, as if she's plotting...

Sign out of the corner of the eye: Hi! I'm V-chan the Chibi Artist!

He turned slightly.

Another sign: Hi! I'm Chloe-chan, AKA Lestat!

Another sign: And I'm Armand.

_Ignore this... ignore everything... read! Yes, go back and find out what's happening with Armand now that Marius has been burned up. They really casted Armand badly for that movie..._

_Wait... Lestat's a vampire from these books... and so is Armand! These people are crazy... ignore, just ignore them..._

Seeing they weren't getting a response, V-chan and Chloe-chan pouted before going on to their own forms and various Mineko Ohkami manga.

Rath and Thatz were in double-blocked band at this point of time, and still hadn't brought their instruments. Then again, the band director named Mr. Atkinson, or Mr. A for short, had said Friday, so... yeah. It was only Thursday. So, since it was a free day, why not make band posters? The walls seemed so awfully bare...

"Nothing inappropriate!" Mr. A yelled, glaring at a couple of students that snickered in reply.

Ever since first coming to band yesterday, Rath and Thatz had noticed something very valid about their classmates: give them a roll of duct tape and they'd kill each other.

"You know what?" Thatz asked, reading his Animerica magazine. "Somehow, Scott McNeil gets to all of these conventions... there must be at least him and seven clones walking around."

"Hm? Duo from Gundam Wing's American voice actor?" Rath blinked.

"Yeah."

Rath smirked. "Hm, I can see it now: one Scott McNeil is on the way to Dallas and two meet up at San Francisco. 'Why are you here?' one asks. 'For the convention' says the other. 'No, I'm at this convention!' says the first. The second checks his watch and says, 'Shit! I'm supposed to be in Alabama!'."

"And the other five are in Miami, Sandusky, Phoenix, Ontario, and Timbuktu!" Thatz grinned.

"Timbuktu? Um..."

"Ok, so that's not in North America. Shut up."

"And then there's the unknown ninth member that sits at head quarters all day, answering phone calls and checking email. Heh... to the McNeil Cave, Scott!"

"Which one?"

"Which ever one's dressed as Robin."

"Rath?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up, before I slap you."

Rune and Nohiro were gaining the long speech on Lucas geographers at this time, as Nadil slipped into the room. He sidled in and stared at the back of Rune's head, making the boy shudder.

"Are you ok, Rune?" Nohiro asked a little over-protectively in voice. This was noticed, causing Rune to flush and some members of the class that were awake to laugh.

"Mr. Nadil, do you need anything."

"Hm, not really. Can you tell me where I may find this student?" He handed her a piece of paper.

"Oh, let me look." She looked through her papers of the schedules the students had to fill out and this class was in the process of filling out. "Ah, I can't read what he has right now, but next period he has Biology in Mrs. Smith's room, 304. Is it important? You can ask the office."

"Oh no, just wondering..." He took back his piece of paper and sauntered off, an evil grin on his face.

"That was strange." Rune commented.

Nohiro nodded, leaning back in his chair and accidentally hitting his leg on Rune's. "Sorry!" He said in a whispered voice.

Rune turned red. "It's ok."

Nohiro smiled, causing for red to come up.

The room was decorated in such a way that Bierrez had to wonder about the teacher's sanity. He sat on a stool near a desk with the letter 'F' on it, resting his leg against the cold metal that could not be felt through his baggy jeans. His CD player was placed in the little cubby between the drawers on the underside and the table of the desk itself.

"Welcome to Drawing!" The teacher said suddenly, getting up from his computer. "I'm Mr. Samp, and this class is a... collaboration of Drawings 2, 3, and 4." He went on to explain more, but Bierrez zoned out. He was in the Drawing 2 section, having taken Pre-AP Art in middle school.

"You will have to pay ten dollars in fee for supplies and bring your own sketchbook." He caught this as he sighed, leaning his head down on the desk tiredly. Last night had been hell, for insomnia had kicked in and for some reason, his brain wouldn't let him sleep.

"There's not much we can do today... unless you want a writing assignment!" Mr. Samp grinned.

"No!" The whole room yelled.

"It's unanimous, then." He said, walking over to his computer and starting to ignore the whole class. "Oh, you see the lettered tags on your desks? Those correspond with what clean-up job you have. The tags should have the description on them."

Bierrez looked at his: Special Operations. What the hell? But the description said he had no job at this time, so he wouldn't complain. So, he may as well just lie his head down and feel the ever-present dull, numb feeling in his temples. Wow, it was interesting to actually feel the blood pumping through them. Ow...

_At least it's not a hangover..._ he consoled himself. Were it a hangover, he wouldn't be in school. In fact, why was he in school now? Hadn't he had it beautifully planned out to stay home today? Ah well, that's how it is.

Rune met up with Rath for sixth period, Nohiro still following him like a little puppy.

"So, Rath, how has your day been so far?" Rune asked.

"Fine, you?" Rath returned.

"Great."

"Are you still stalking the mailman?" Rath raised an eyebrow.

"You know about that?" Rune flushed.

"What are you waiting for anyway?"

"Um..." Rune clenched his fingers on his pants. "Yami no Matsuei?" He answered in more of a question than a statement. He hoped that Rath didn't know it was a shoujo manga... that would be much too hard to explain...

"Ok." Rath turned towards the front.

As the tables were set up in that Brad Pitt-filled room, there were long tables of two students lined up in two rows, facing the front desk. Rath sat in the second table to the front on the right side while Rune and Nohiro sat behind him.

Nohiro pushed the air in his mouth to one cheek, pouting. Rune was giving this other guy a lot of attention... yes, he was jealous. Was there a problem with that?

"Hey Rune." Nohiro whispered. "I heard that series was good... can you tell me what it's about?"

"Um..." Rune flushed. "It's about these Shinigami, angels of death basically, who have to solve various mysterious murders, and it's just a drama and romance series."

"Sounds shoujo to me."

Rune's eyes widened in embarrassment. "It is..."

"And a lot like X Files."

"I've never seen that. But I suppose it is..." he lowered his voice a lot. "Except with bishounen."

"Huh?" Nohiro asked.

"Nothing!" Rune smiled innocently.

Rath and Kharl made eye contact.

_His eyes...! They remind me of..._ Kharl thought, eyes widened.

_This guy... why is he staring at me...?_ Rath started twitching a little.

At this point, a certain dark violet-haired teacher walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Nadil! What brings you here?"

Rath's eyes widened. _What the hell?!_

Thatz and Shydeman were at Algebra at this point of time, with a teacher no one seemed to like. Thatz didn't see anything wrong with the teacher; she was just a little dictator-like. What was really wrong with that? Sure, it was pretty disagreeable at times, but he usually ignored the teacher, so... but it reminded him of how his class had single-handedly run out his Home Economics teacher in seventh grade. He thought it had been pretty unfair...

Shydeman noticed the barbaric behavior of the students as well. It was their first day of the class and already they were running amuck and not listening. So, he went back to his summer reading that he had never finished.

_I will ignore all of these people, and the fact that the blond girl with the sketchbook is sitting on the other side of the room, staring at me._

And yes, V-chan was sitting on the other side of the room, finding Shydeman much more fun to stare at than the class.

_I just hope she and that other girl never talk to Shyrendora and Cesia..._

"We will go to teaching next class, and your homework for today is to fill out these forms." She passed them back to the students.

((I will note that no one liked this teacher, but I saw no reason to dislike her besides her slight command and teaching problems. Who wouldn't send a disruptive student into the hall?))

"Stupid kids." Shydeman muttered from his seat in the back.

"I know." Thatz replied from his seat next to him. _It's almost like in the Lord of the Flies and how all the boys went insane, throwing away law and civility. And the teacher is like Piggy, the poor boy who got killed and represented reason. The laws of nature turned those boys in to animals, will the lack of order do the same here?_

And so they sat, watching the unwritten rules of animalistic barbarism unwind as the law of 'the strong survive, kill or be killed' seemed to show in a class of high school freshmen.

Fedelta stared at Bierrez long and hard, who ignored him completely. The dark teen didn't know what was wrong with this guy, but knew there was something indeed. But what, he couldn't place his finger on.

Bierrez himself sat there, staring at his schedule. Other students were talking about have double-blocked band, but he himself only had one. Maybe they had just messed up... He shrugged, not wanting to complain. The first class they'd get rid of would be Study Hall, and he needed that class.

"Hey Fedelta!" Some person who obviously had a death wish called. "Do you know any phrases to put on a poster?"

Fedelta just glared his reply. This worked, seeing as the person just went back to what he was doing.

At the college, all the author would like to say is that all of the guys were in classes that morning, and nothing really interesting happened.

"Oh my god, that teacher..." Nohiro groaned, walking out of the Pre-AP Art 1 room for B lunch.  "She spent the majority of the class on the phone!"

"I know..." Rune nodded. Spending so many classes with Nohiro wasn't bad... at least he wasn't hitting on him. At first, Rune had been afraid that he was one of those, 'nothing matters but love' types.

Nohiro, of course, was walking just a step behind Rune, so he wasn't going to start complaining about the view. Of course, if Rune knew this, Nohiro would be in the hospital over the weekend.

Rune position and height allowed him to see a certain figure that he recognized... a short brown-haired girl from his and Nohiro's Advisory that had a 'my name is Wildwolf' paper taped on her binder. Yes, this was the author. She was talking to the blond girl with glasses from Shydeman and Fedelta's Advisory, and their eyes went very fangirl-sparkly.

"Nohiro?" Rune recognized the looks on their faces. "I think we should lay low."

Nohiro nodded, finding an out-of-the-way place to sit and eat their packed lunches. Feeling the danger had passed, he went back to watching Rune, a new hobby of his. Call him a pervert if you wish, but why would you want to?

"Operation now about to commence." Kitchel smiled, can't believing her luck. She put on her happy face and yelled suddenly, "Rune!"

"Oh? Hello Kitchel!" Rune waved back as Kitchel came and sat across from them.

Nohiro gave a small indignant sound. This girl better not hit on him...

"Oh, Rune, how has your day been?"

"Great, yours?"

"Wonderful!" She turned to Nohiro as if just noticing him. "Rune, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, Kitchel, this is Nohiro. Nohiro, this is Kitchel."

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"Same here." Nohiro mumbled.

"Eh, Nohiro? Are you alright?" Rune asked.

Nohiro nodded rapidly.

Kitchel smiled. This would be fun.

"Oy? Hi everyone!" Rath sat down suddenly next to Kitchel.

This got Nohiro glaring. Rath, not noticing the glare but still feeling a tinge of something, shuddered.

_Perfect._ Kitchel thought. _Judging from Nohiro's reaction to Rath being here... he's jealous of anyone who gets close to him! Hah! This will be fun! -^_^-_

Come C lunch, Thatz, Fedelta, and Shydeman exited the Health room. More students had played with the skeleton, as scary as that was. Thatz, seeing that he didn't know anyone, decided to sit on his own rather than try to sit with people from his class.

Bierrez had D lunch alone and that's about it.

They went through with their classes like good lil children, including Bierrez and Rune in Geometry and Shydeman was in Individual Sports... his second gym class.

Because the author is feeling rather angsty right now, there will be a tiny scene with the college guys to end this chapter.

Tetheus and Ruwalk were in class at this time, and Kaistern and Alfeegi were spending time in Ruwalk and Alfeegi's dorm, just waiting for the other two to finish so they could eat an early dinner or something.

"So, have you said anything?" Alfeegi asked.

"Hm?" Kaistern picked his eyes up from his textbook.

"To that guy that you like."

"...no, I haven't." Kaistern sighed.

Alfeegi smiled sadly. "I think he likes you too."

"Nani?" Kaistern asked, turning red.

Alfeegi just smiled.

Wildwolf (Louis on PMS): Aiya~! I'm working furiously on this!

Chibi (Louis): Liar.

Wildwolf (Louis on PMS): **hisses**

Nohiro (Bishounen): There needs to be the setting up of Rune and I! **flails**

V-chan (Armand): Yeah! You need to write! **chases Wildwolf with a foldable spork**

Wildwolf (Louis on PMS): Aiya~! Armand, why not chase Chibi?

Chloe-chan (Lestat): Because! **huggles the Chibi** Don't hurt Louis!

Wildwolf (Louis on... you get the point!): But I'm Louis too! I still count!

Amber (Marius): No you don't. I, Marius, say you don't count, so you don't.

Chibi (Louis): Ano... expect Scott McNeil to be a recurring theme. We seem to love him too much... and if you want to contact us to threaten Wildwolf-chan, email us at: wildwolf_06@hotmail.com and maybe she will start writing... **glare** But it'll be hard cause it's the end of the year...

V-chan (Armand): **is now strangling Wildwolf**

Ka (Nikki): . Just for reference, these names in parenthesis are the names that we have given each other from those Anne Rice books that I don't read.

Amber and Chloe-chan (Marius and Lestat): But you should!

Chibi (Louis): I noticed something. Our writing style changes whenever it goes to Bierrez.

V-chan (Armand): That's because you're more serious when writing his parts. **shrug** It works! **goes back to choking Wildwolf**


End file.
